Poppy
|-|Poppy= |-|Star Guardian Poppy= Summary |-|Original Lore=Runeterra has no shortage of valiant champions, but few are as tenacious as Poppy. Bearing a hammer twice the length of her body, this determined yordle has spent untold years searching for the “Hero of Demacia” a fabled warrior said to be the rightful wielder of her weapon. |-|Star Guardian Lore=No one takes their Star Guardian responsibilities more seriously than Poppy. A fierce warrior with an even fiercer personality, Poppy wields her hammer judiciously and frowns heavily upon any Star Guardian who is doubtful (or in Jinx’s case, flippant) about the call of the First Star. While she doesn’t see herself as a hero, she is often the first Guardian on the battle lines, ready to put her duty before everything else. Her no-nonsense attitude carries her team along, especially at times of indecision. To Poppy, the universe is black and white: you’re either here to smash anything that threatens the sanctity of the cosmos, or you’re getting smashed. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 4-B Name: Poppy, Keeper of the Hammer, Hero of Demacia Origin: League of Legends Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Older than Demacia) Classification: Yordle, Hero Seeker | Star Guardian Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled hammer and shield wielder, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Forcefield Generation, Can increase her armor and damage, Temporary immunity to damage from all but one opponent, Highly enhanced sense of hearing and sight (All Yordles have hearing that is far superior to any human and can see the infrared spectrum of light), Can passively alter her appearance so she does not appear as a Yordle to anyone besides another Yordle, Longevity, Spatial Manipulation (All Yordles are able to open portals to Bandle City, which resides in the Spirit Realm), Non-Corporeal (All Yordles are natural denizens of the Spirit Realm, and as such their true forms are incorporeal), Dimensional Travel |-|Star Guardian=All powers as base plus Flight, Spaceflight, Energy Projection and Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Biological Manipulation, Corruption, Absorption (Life force, matter, magic, and information), and Soul Manipulation (Able to resist the full effects of The Void) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Can fight on-par with Garen and similarly powerful champions) | Solar System level (All Star Guardians are imbued with the light of the First Star, which created the universe, Comparable to Star Guardian Zoe and Star Guardian Xayah) Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (All Yordles are stated to be much faster than normal humans, Was able to keep up with Orlon in combat, who should be at least comparable to the likes of Garen Crownguard in speed due to his status as a legendary Demacian hero, Should be comparable to other combat-oriented Yordles such as Teemo, Tristana, and Kled) | Massively FTL+ (Capable of crossing galactic and universal distances in short periods of time, Comparable to Zoe) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can dual wield a hammer and a shield while wearing body armor without being slowed down, Overpowered a monster larger than a house and threw it off of her when it pinned her under its weight) Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Heroic Charge and Keeper's Verdict can move champions as large as Nautilus and Malphite, smashed through a gigantic monster hundreds of times her size in one hit) | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Solar System level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range, Dozens of meters with Hammer Shock and Keeper's Verdict Standard Equipment: Orlon's Hammer/Light's Hammer, 'Iron Ambassador' Buckler Intelligence: Above average (Skilled in combat, but somewhat naive as she is completely unaware that the hero she is looking for is in fact herself) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Iron Ambassador:' Using her buckler, Poppy can perform a long ranged attack by throwing it at a target. This attack deals increased damage and will cause the thrown buckler to fall to the ground. She can pick this buckler up, which grants her a damage-absorbing shield for a short duration. *'Hammer Shock:' Poppy slams her hammer into the ground, damaging enemies in front of her and creating an area of "shocked" ground that will slow enemies' speed. After a second this shocked ground erupts with energy, dealing more damage to those caught in the blast. *'Steadfast Presence:' Jumping into battle, Poppy gains a burst of speed and emanates her presence. This presence restricts her opponents' movement and will slam them back down if they attempt to jump, dash, or otherwise gain ground. In addition this active effect, Poppy is Stubborn to a Fault, which further increases her resilience should she be substantially damaged or placed in a harrowing situation. *'Heroic Charge:' Launching herself forward, Poppy will grab hold of a target and pull it with her. If the two reach a wall or barrier, Poppy will slam the opponent into it, stunning it and dealing significant damage. *'Keeper's Verdict:' Poppy whirls her hammer above her head before devastatingly smashing it into the ground. This can be used quickly to slam a target straight up into the air or she can charge it for several seconds to increase its power. If she chooses to hold and charge the attack, it will emit a ground-destroying shockwave that throws struck targets great distances through the air away from her. Key: Base | Star Guardian Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hammer Users Category:Shield Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Magical Girls Category:Yordles Category:Playable Characters Category:Space Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 4